Perfect Halloween
by Silbandoalaluna
Summary: Oye tú, ¡Si, tú! Te apuesto ha que no sabes que en noches como Halloween todo es posible, pues te digo... todo es posible. ¡Reto de Halloween, foro DRAMIONE! HGxDM


**El**** OneShot va por el reto de Halloween del foro Dramione, espero les guste :)**

**Dedicado a Coniitah Malfoy, la verdad que soy muy molesta cuando quiero, disculpa por no entenderte, te tengo gran estima y espero de corazón que todos tus problemas se arreglen, El OneShot va por ti linda!**

**Perfect Halloween**

No recuerdo desde cuando comenzó, la verdad ya no recuerdo el momento que dejó de ser Sangre sucia a simplemente Granger.

Sé que lo nuestro no podría ser, ni ahora ni nunca… Tal vez cometí errores que ahora pago más alto de lo que me gustaría. Se lo que siento, ella lo sabe también, pero los demás son cuento aparte.

¿Alguien podría creer alguna vez, que alguien como yo, un descendiente de la familia Malfoy – uno de los linajes más puros - Pueda enamorarse así de una hija de muggles? Pues creanlo.

Amor, que sentimiento más efímero es éste, que te convierte en un sentimental, un estúpido indefenso con la persona amada, en un rastrero que hace lo que sea por complacer al otro. Aunque a quien quiero engañar, me gusta serlo si es con ella.

Todo comenzó con un maldito beso, todos mis problemas, todo mi mundo perfecto se vio turbado por su presencia, por su bendita presencia…

Bueno, todos querrán saber que ocurrió esa noche, esa bendita y maldita noche en que yo, Draco Malfoy, entendí que lo que sentía por Hermione Granger era más que simple atracción, _La noche de Halloween._

…**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…**

-Draco¡Draco! – Le gritó Blaise tratando de llamar su atención por sobre la estridente música.

- Umh – Respondió sin quitar su vista de donde veía fijamente.

- Vamos, cumplamos el sueño de alguna chica y saquémosla a bailar – Dijo Blaise mientras soltaba una risotada falsa.

- No tengo ganas – Siseó el rubio frunciendo el cejo de pronto, ya que en ese momento Hermione Granger era sacada a bailar por el pobretón Weasley que parecía a punto de explotar con lo rojo que estaba ¡aun más que lo normal!

- Como quieras – Sentenció levantándose de donde estaba junto a Draco y encaminándose a un grupo de chicas que reían tontamente al verlo llegar con ellas.

Draco soltó un bufido al ver como de pronto bajaban las luces del gran comedor adornado pomposamente para la gran ocasión y en vez de la música estridente comenzaba una canción lenta y melosa.

Un grupo de chicas de no más de 15 años intervinieron en su vigilia a la Gryffindor colocándose justo en frente y pegándose codazos unas con otras para decidir quien sacaba a bailar a Draco Malfoy. Hasta que una chica de Ravenclaw de aspecto inocente se le acercó.

- Eh Malfoy… m-me preguntaba sí tú quisieras…

- No – Fue la seca respuesta del rubio anteponiéndose a lo que venía y dejando a la chica haciendo pucheros mientras se largaba con su grupo de amigas todas despotricando contra él.

Suspiró¿Por qué Granger no podía ser como esas chicas¿Por qué no venía a pedirle que bailara con ella?

Paseó su mirada nuevamente por la pista de baile y se asustó, no veía a la Gryffindor por ningún lado y al asqueroso pobretón tampoco. Miles de imágenes comenzaron a pasar por su cabeza como una película lenta y dolorosa, en la que la castaña y el pelirrojo se besaban fieramente en algún rincón oculto del colegio… No podía permitirlo.

Se levantó de la mesa circular en la que estaba y comenzó a pasear sus ojos mercurio por todo el gran comedor buscando algún rastro de ella. _Y lo encontró._

Hermione se encontraba sentada sola en una de las mesas circulares del otro extremo del comedor, con aire aburrido sostenía su cara con los puños apoyados en la mesa, mientras miraba la pista de baile con interés y seguía el ritmo de la música con el pié.

Estaba sola, ese era el momento perfecto.

Decidido, caminó hasta donde se encontraba ella con su típico andar elegante y arrogante, mientras esquivaba a lo menos media docena de chicas que le suplicaban para que bailara un lento con ellas o le ofrecían bombones de licor cosa que el despreció sin ningún miramiento.

- ¿No estabas bailando con el pobretón Weasel? – Preguntó tras ella, llamando su atención, tratando de sonar lo menos interesado en ello posible.

- No, él solo me pidió que le ayudara a sacar a bailar a una chica de Huff… ¿te interesa? – Le interrogó con la mirada cayendo en la cuenta de con quien hablaba.

- No – Respondió quedadamente ignorando por completo la mirada acusadora de la chica, pero sentándose en la mesa junto a ella.

- Bueno, y que se supone que quier…

- ¿Bailas? – La cortó de pronto, tratando de sonar seguro, aunque por dentro sabía que si la respuesta de la chica era negativa se desmoronaría, aunque pensándolo bien¿quien podía resistirse a él?

- ¿Es una Broma? – rió sarcástica – Por que si es por eso Malfoy yo…

- ¿Me ves cara de estar bromeando? - Inquirió molesto, esa no era la respuesta que esperaba… - Vamos Granger, solo será una pieza.

- No lo se – respondió insegura mirando al Slytherin frente a ella.

- Respóndeme ¿Cuántas veces tendrás la gran oportunidad de bailar con Draco Malfoy? Puede ser única en la vida.

- Pues si es por eso, la respuesta es no – Concluyó a secas.

- ¿por qué? – Preguntó el rubio desorientado, no creyéndose lo que acabada de oír, era la primera chica que le rechazaba y para más era una sangre sucia. ¡En que pensaba esa chica! Pero de algo estaba seguro, _ese rechazo le había herido profundo que cualquier otra cosa antes._

- No me interesa bailar contigo – resolvió segura la morena cruzándose de piernas y mirándole con indiferencia.

¿Cómo actuar frente a un rechazo? Fingir y hacerte el desentendido… Y eso fue lo que hizo, mientras soltaba una carcajada.

- Creo que escuche mal Granger¿dijiste que no? – Señaló Tratando de demostrar con ello que la chica estaba loca por rechazarlo.

- Si Malfoy – Suspiró cansina y luego acotó en voz baja - ¿Tanto interés por bailar "conmigo"?

- Me gustan los retos –

Hermione soltó una risita nerviosa. Y pensó para sí irónicamente: "¿Soy todo un reto para Draco Malfoy?" ja.

- Esta bien, pero solo una – Murmuró más para sí que para el chico, rogando a la vez que fueran ya a perderse entre la gente para que sus amigos no la vieran con el Slytherin.

- Claro – resolvió levantándose de la mesa, sintiendo la felicidad embargar su cuerpo. "Una será suficiente" – pensó para si.

La tomó de la mano – Cosa que a la castaña le volcó el estómago, pero su cuerpo actuó por ella apretando levemente la mano que sostenía la suya – Caminaron juntos, haciendo que más de la mitad de la multitud que llenaba el lugar de la pista de baile se voltearan a verlos con sorpresa.

Y es que era verdad¿quien se esperaba que dos personas que se demostraban odio puro a diestra y siniestra en cualquier momento y lugar pudieran bailar juntas en una fiesta?…

Pero había algo que todos ignoraban, es que esa noche, _Era la noche de Halloween y todo puede pasar en ella._

- Por cierto – dijo Draco deteniéndose entre la multitud que bailaba la lenta canción – te vez muy bien con ese vestido.

- Gra-gracias – Respondió alagada sintiendo sus mejillas acalorarse fieramente, al sentirlo bajo la mirada a sus pies – Tu también te vez bien.

El chico soltó una de sus muecas de satisfacción y miró a la Gryffindor que tenía la vista fija en el suelo. En que idioma tenía que decirle que él ¡Siempre se veía perfecto!

Hermione soltó un pequeño respingo al sentir las manos del Slytherin deslizarse por su cintura – Si, ahora recordaba que iban a bailar – Así que ella subió las manos hacia el cuello del rubio y las entrelazo tras su cabeza, mientras ocultaba su cara en el espacio que quedaba entre el cuello y la clavícula de Draco.

Se movieron lentamente, al compás de la música, ambos juntos pero con sus mentes volando lejos del lugar en donde estaban plantados. Draco por su parte estaba feliz, algo extraño en él, pero si, esa era la palabra que mejor definía su estado de ánimo en ese momento; y Hermione se encontraba en una lucha interna consigo misma tratando de negar que el perfume de menta de Malfoy oliera tan condenadamente bien y luchando con su conciencia para no salir de ese problema de inmediato.

Hermione se removió del cuello de Draco, tratando de alejarse un poco del penetrante aroma que invadía por completo su sentido del olfato.

Draco notó como la chica se revolvía por su cuello, tratando de alguna forma alejarse de él, cosa que claramente No permitiría; así que, apretó más el abrazo con el que envolvía la cintura de la castaña, haciendo que esta levantara la vista hacia él, contrariada.

- ¿Acaso quieres ahogarme? – Masculló tratando de parecer lo mas enojada posible, aunque por dentro se sentía bien, muy bien de estar tan apegada a él.

- ¿Acaso no te gusta? – Preguntó irónico, dando por seguro que la respuesta era afirmativa.

- Bueno, yo… - Logró balbucear sintiéndose estúpida por primera vez en su vida. ¡Ese maldito aroma y ese maldito de Malfoy!

- No tienes porque negarlo – Resolvió Draco mirándola fijamente y arrastrando desde la cintura de la chica su mano hasta la barbilla de ésta – Acaso dime si esto tampoco te gusta.

Y antes que Hermione pudiera dar un respiro, Draco junto sus labios con los de ella, en un beso que ciertamente tenía esperando desde hace mucho tiempo, y toda esa espera explotó una vez que hubo tocado y tomado posesión de los labios de Hermione. No le importaba nada, ni que estuvieran frente a todo el colegio – O la mayor parte de él -, que estuviera presente toda la casa de Slytherin, que le reprocharan luego sus actos, Pansy…

Hermione sintió como ahora todos sus sentidos perdían fuerza bajo el efecto de los labios de Draco sobre los suyos, Joder ¿Qué estaba haciendo Malfoy? Trato de alejarlo colocando las manos sobre el pecho del rubio pero este no hizo ni un movimiento para separarse de ella sino que más bien ladeo un poco la cara para dejar el beso en un mejor ángulo.

- Mal-Malfoy – Trató de decir Hermione separándose unos segundos de la boca del chico que ya iba de nuevo a sus labios – ¡BASTA!

El grito llenó y retumbó por todo el gran comedor, ya que en ese mismo instante la canción había dejado de tocar y todos aplaudían brevemente a la banda que tocaba en el escenario.

- Eres un imbesil Malfoy – Le susurró enojada, con la cara colorada y los labios levemente hinchados – ¡No vuelvas a tocarme! – Le amenazó mientras pasaba aireada junto a él.

Draco sintió como si la gran felicidad que hasta un momento atrás había sentido se extinguiera para siempre, como si a su globo le hubieran pinchado cuando ya llevaba gran altura. Observó como la castaña abandonaba el gran comedor caminando digna pero con los ojos en el suelo, avergonzada.

¿¡Quién podía sentirse avergonzada de besarlo Merlín!?

_Ella_ – le contestó su pensamiento volviéndolo a la realidad.

Sacó su mirada de la puerta y la enfocó en el gran tumulto que lo observaba entre sorprendido por las chicas, burlón por los chicos.

- ¿Que hay de divertido aquí? – Gruñó irónico alzando la voz al tumulto que le observaba con interés – ¡Busquen una vida!

Les dedicó su peor mueca y salió también por la entrada del Gran comedor, sin dirigirle una palabra más a nadie.

¡Maldición, maldición!

Granger le había dejado como un verdadero estúpido frente a todo el castillo, como la odiaba en ese momento.

Cruzó la intersección de dos pasillos, para luego encontrarse con una escalera amplia, la subió molesto, tratando de hacer mucho ruido y una vez arriba, la causa de su enojo apareció frente a él.

- Idiota – Gritó Hermione acercándose a él por el pasillo – ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?

- ¿El qué? – trató de hacerse el desentendido.

- Como que ¡Qué! – Chilló Hermione, dando un hondo respiro continuó, tratando de mantener el control de sus acciones – Me besaste.

- ¿Y qué hay con eso? –

- Como que, que hay con eso Malfoy – Estalló – ¡Me besaste y frente a todo Hogwarts!

- Acaso dime que no te gustó – Le preguntó acusador acercándose lenta pero peligrosamente a ella.

- No, Malfoy – respondió nerviosa - ¡No me gustó, porque tú no me gustas¡Yo te odio!

- ¿A si? – Soltó una sonrisa seductora, mientras imponía su cuerpo frente al de Hermione – eh visto como me miras Granger, se que te gusto.

- Eso es mentira – Chilló más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido¿en que momento él se había dado cuenta? – Tú nunca me has gustado y nunca lo harás.

- Entonces – Comenzó de nuevo ignorando las anteriores palabras de la castaña - ¿Si te volviera a besar te irías, me abofetearías y dirías por todo el colegio que el malvado de Malfoy abuso de tu santidad?

- Malfoy, te lo advierto – amenazó al ver la cercanía del Slytherin.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Siseó casi encima de la chica.

Hermione sintió como el aliento de Draco en sus últimas palabras lamía su boca en espera de algo, algo que tenía que darle…

- demasiado tarde -

Draco volvía a tener posesión de sus labios – y talvez de todos sus sentidos por segunda vez en la noche – y el problema estaba en que no podía separarlo… Ya no quería separarlo.

Odio, esa palabra ya no existía en el vocabulario del Slytherin, sentir esos suaves labios apretados contra los suyos hacia que a su globo antes desinflado le pusieran uno de los mejores parches y ahora se elevara, muy alto hasta perderse en su felicidad.

Ladeó su rostro para poder responder mejor el beso a la Gryffindor, que parecía haberse rendido al momento y simplemente respondía con monotonía.

Draco trataba de picarla por todos los medios para que ella le respondiera de la misma forma en que él lo hacía, pero la chica no respondía a ninguna de ellas. Probó su última carta, tomó a la chica por la cintura y la arrinconó contra la pared colocando a ambos lados de su cara sus manos. La besó nuevamente, con más fiereza esta vez, hundiendo su lengua dentro de la boca de ella, mordiendo lentamente su labio interior, lamiéndolo… nada funciono, incluso ahora ¿Lloraba?

- ¿Qué mierda te pasa? – preguntó cansado, explotando al ver las lagrimas de la castaña que rodaban por sus mejillas hasta perderse en su corta barbilla.

- Esto no puede ser – contestó entre hipidos.

- ¿Y a mi que carajo me importa? – Gruñó con desgana.

-¿Porqué? – Preguntó levantando sus ojos brillosos hacia él en ese corredor oscuro - ¿Por qué me besas?

- No se, porque se me da la gana Granger – Masculló.

- Tú no sientes nada por mi ¿verdad? – dijo Hermione volviendo su vista al suelo, más que una pregunta era una afirmación.

- ¿Y que podría yo sentir por una sangre sucia? – Siseó mirándola enfadado, cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho.

- Eso era todo lo que quería escuchar – Señaló con tristeza, para luego marcharse por donde había venido.

- Granger – Gritó al ver lo que la chica estaba haciendo, que se alejaba, se alejaba de él – ¡Granger Espera!

La alcanzó dando unos pasos largos y la volteó hacia él con más violencia de la que hubiera querido, haciendo que ella se aferrara con sus manos a su hombro desequilibrada.

- Dis-disculpa – Murmuró por lo bajo, en un sonido casi inaudible, aunque estaba seguro que ella si lo había escuchado.

-¿Por qué me besaste? –volvió a preguntar, colocando su cabeza en el pecho del Slytherin.

- Porque quise hacerlo – Respondió tratando de elegir las palabras correctas – Porque sentía que si no lo hacía explotaría.

Estaba nervioso, eso pudo comprobar Hermione al oír lo que decía, estaba muy nervioso, incluso más que ella, estando así, sobre su pecho pudo sentir como el corazón de Draco daba tumbos contra su oído de una forma violenta. Eso la emocionó, sabía que Draco nunca le respondería un "Tú me gustas" porque entendía que él no era de esos, pero sabía, muy dentro que lo que acababa de decirle era lo más comprometedor que Malfoy le había dicho en su vida a alguna chica.

- Gracias – susurró Hermione para luego subir sus brazos hacía el cuello del Slytherin y quedarse abrazada de él.

Draco aun no podía creer esto último¿acaso estaba soñando o algo así?; No, no era un sueño era la realidad, por eso cuando levantó la cabeza de Hermione con una de sus manos y está le sonrió, le pareció la sonrisa más verdadera que le habían regalado en su vida, sin duda no estaba soñando.

Se acercó con cuidado al rostro de la chica y la besó, fue un simple roce de labios, algo vano, él no pedía más, no podía pedir más. Pero Hermione si, se acercó a él y lo besó con fuerza, cosa que ah Draco no le molestó para nada y mientras ella abría su boca para él la verdad le cayó de golpe.

Estaba enamorándose de una impura y no le importaba, estaba besando a una impura y no le importaba, esta deshonrando quizás a toda su familia y descendencia y no le importaba, nada en absoluto.

Hermione por su parte estaba feliz, se sentía plena y besar a Draco la verdad que no estaba mal, para nada mal. Además, sería mentira decir que nunca se preguntó como besaría Draco Malfoy cuando las chicas pasaban a su lado diciendo lo bien que lo hacía. Tal vez Malfoy no era tan malo, por lo menos esa noche.

La campana sonó, indicando el final de la fiesta y dejando en claro que eran las 12 de la madrugada.

Hermione se alejo un poco de Draco y sonriéndole le dijo:

- Gracias por la mejor noche de Hallowe..

Draco la cayó colocando uno de sus dedos en sus labios y sonriendo de un lado le dijo:

- _Halloween Perfecto Granger_ –

Se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron mutuamente¿quien lo diría¿Qué dos personas tan opuestas pudieran terminar así?

Pero ellos dos se entendían y eso era lo que valía.

Draco tomó la mano de Hermione y se la llevó de ese oscuro pasillo, ella no se negó; porque tal vez había llegado el día en que habían descubierto que no se odiaban como creían, porque cuando se encontraron en los terrenos del colegio a pesar del frió de la noche y la llovizna que caía sobre ellos se besaron con tranquilidad sin miedo a ser descubiertos, porque habían olvidado los insultos hacia el otro, porque sabían que ese día tal vez no volvería a repetirse, porque esas cosas solían pasar una vez en la vida, _porque Halloween era el día._

_Porque en la noche de Halloween las calabazas cantas sus tétricas tonadas y las brujas salen a pasear¿Por qué no pueden hacerlo las pasiones?_

FIN

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**¡Hola!**_

_**La verdad me ha costado mi resto escribirlo, pero aquí tienen el resultado. **__**Aún no me convence pero que va… espero les haya gustado y me dejen sus comentarios :)**_

_**¡Feliz Noche de Brujas!**_

**_Adelantado :)_**

_**Katurix**_


End file.
